Living Legacy: A Cloud and Zack Story
by cho-chan09
Summary: Cloud wants Zack back no matter what. I recently finished playing Crisis Core for the PSP. This story will contain spoilers for those who haven't played. You've been warned. ABANDONED! Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1: The Project

_**Living Legacy**_

_**A Cloud and Zack Story  
**_

_**CH 1: The Project  
**_

"You are my living legacy..."

The words woke up young Cloud Strife. He was sweating and breathing hard. That dream. Or rather, memory. Zack. How long had it been? 2, maybe 3 years now? Cloud turned over and his eyes caught the blade of the Buster Sword. SOLDIER honor. Dreams. Heroes. Even though Cloud hadn't known Zack for very long, he felt that the bond they shared couldn't be stronger. It took 3 years for Cloud to realize something. Or maybe he had known and just didn't want to accept it. He loved Zack. This thought haunted him. He wished every day that he could just go back and change everything. Guilt took hold of his heart as he continued to stare at Zack's old sword. Tears threatened to leak from his very soul. Then it occurred to him. Shinra was such an advanced place full of advance, intelligent minds. One mind in particular caught the attention of Cloud's thoughts. Hojo. That mad scientist made real would be perfect, if pushed the right way. Cloud got up from his cot and went out into Sector 5, better known as the slums of Midgar. He went out and made his way to the marketplace, where he would catch the train to Sector there, he made it to the Shinra building. Clad in his SOLDIER 1st class uniform, no one even glanced at him as he made his way through the building to the research lab. It was fair going. Shinra had been having major problems lately, so there're hardly any SOLDIERs in the building. It was easy getting to Hojo. Persuading him would prove a little more challenging. Hojo didn't even look up when Cloud entered the research labs. "Good! You're here," the scientist said with a chuckle. "My data needs a new victim." "I'm not here to be your guinea pig. I want something from you." At this, Hojo laughed. Cloud scowled at him. "What could you possibly want with me?" Cloud stepped up to the old scientist and grabbed his collar. "I need you to create something for me." Hojo stopped laughing but a horrid sneer remained on his face. "What's that, boy?"

"You have one of the greatest minds in the Shinra-"

"THE greatest mind."

"- Corp. and I need it."

"And why should I?"

"Because then your genius will be recognized even more than it already is."

Hojo's eyes almost seemed to shine. "What makes you think that fame will pique my interest?" "Why wouldn't it? You should show the world how brilliant you are. All I ask is that the project I want you to do, you keep it a secret until I test it and make sure it works." Hojo thought for all of two seconds before he said, "And what project do you propose I do?" This was it. Cloud finally released the scientist. "I need you to build a machine that will allow me to go back in time." There was silence for a few minutes before Hojo let out a loud cackle. "You want me to make a modern-day time machine? Ahaha!!" Cloud wasn't happy with this reaction. He waited until Hojo's laughter was but echoes in the large empty lab. "Hojo, I am serious. It can only benefit us both." Hojo nodded, his sneer back on his face. "You amuse me boy. You're no SOLDIER either, I can tell. That is why I will do this little 'project' of yours." Cloud stiffened for a moment before slowly nodding. "Alright. I will hold you to your word."

Cloud left after further discussing details with the scientist. He felt somewhat accomplished. "You seem happier today." Cloud looked up to see Aerith smiling down at him, a basket of flowers hanging on her arm. Cloud gave her a small smile. "Some things are just seeming a bit brighter." He got up from the steps in front of the old church and they started walking through the slums. It was a warm day under the plate, where the sun never touched. Even so, the people were not altogether unhappy. The slums were a bleak yet cheerful place. However, there was a constant threat of monsters. Cloud had no trouble with them and was sometimes referred to as the guardian of the slums. He could be seen usually fighting monsters or selling flowers with Aerith. All in all, he was a hero. This thought sparked something within Cloud's heart. He'd always wanted to be a hero. It was his dream. It was why he joined SOLDIER. Or was that why Zack joined SOLDIER? No. He was Zack, or at least living for him. All of Zack's dreams and wishes were now his own. But soon, Zack would be able to live his own life again. Cloud was determined to make that happen, no matter what the cost.

*So? How was it so far? Let me know if you liked it or not! It would make me happy to hear from you. ^_^*


	2. Chapter 2: The Test Run

*A/N Really, it isn't my fault that I've had absolutely no inspiration for this. Since I'm not following the events of FFVII it is a little difficult just basing it on material from Crisis Core. Anyway, here's the next bit. Enjoy. ^_^*

For the next several of months, Cloud found himself in and out of one of Shinra's secret underground laboratories with Dr. Hojo. The scientist actually seemed to enjoy the 'project' as he would constantly laugh with glee when he discovered a new way to fix something into the machine. It looked like he was doing just any one of his many experiments, but to Cloud, this was far more important than that. A life was at stake. His life. The life of the person who gave him a reason to live. He had a debt to pay. This person had changed his life, SAVED his life, and now Cloud would repay him by doing the same. Cloud was lying on the rooftop of the church, his hands behind his head and looking up at the underbelly of the plate.

"Zack. I'll bring you back with me. I promise."

The Buster sword lay next to him. It never left his side. He picked it up before standing and jumping off the roof of the church. A leap like that could seriously injure or even kill an ordinary man, but Cloud was no ordinary man. He'd never let something like that keep him from reaching his goal. He landed and made his way to the train station to go visit Hojo and see how the 'project' was progressing. Apparently, things seemed to be going well, according to how gleeful Hojo seemed to be each time Cloud visited him to check on the progress.

Today was no exception. Hojo leaned over some documents with a wild look in his eyes and an almost sadistic grin on his lips. "My brilliance will stop at nothing! Dearest data, precious data, you will be known throughout the world! Hee hee hee!" Cloud exited the elevator into the vast underground lab. It was dim and metallic, full of strange little mechanical noises. Cloud looked over at the 'project'. It was pretty much a clear pod in which a person could enter, select when and where they wanted to go and the pod would transfer them there. Or, at least, that's how it was supposed to work. Cloud didn't care for finding a way back. He didn't need it. He'd just live out his days with his beloved Zack. It was a perfect plan.

Cloud walked over to where the doctor was standing in front of the 'project', looking over the contents of a clipboard. Hojo didn't even turn to look at him. "This is by far my favorite project! So intriguing and complex and magnificent! No one but I could create such perfection." Hojo giggled gleefully at his own genius. Cloud couldn't care less, as long as it worked. "Hojo, you said that it was almost complete." The scientist waved a dismissive hand. "Yes yes, I was just about to give it a little test run." Cloud looked back at the pod and noticed a hound monster with a collar around its neck inside. Hojo set his clipboard down on the already cluttered desk beside him and went onto the control platform for the time machine pod. Cloud followed him, curious of the outcome. Hojo put in the coordinates for the hound to return to the lab five minutes ago.

With his crazy smile on his face, Hojo pulled the lever to start the machine. There was a soft whirring sound and the pod began to spin and emit a soft blue light. As it spun faster, the light grew brighter and the sound grew louder. Soon, Cloud and Hojo had to shut their eyes and cover their ears. Then, everything was quiet and the room regained its original dim light. "Where's the hound Hojo?" Cloud questioned the Shinra scientist. Hojo checked his coordinates before he turned to look around the room. "Ah! There it is," he said, pointing behind them at the foot of the platform where a very dead hound lay. Cloud turned to look at Hojo with a less than satisfied expression. Hojo just shrugged his shoulders. "My data is never wrong. The hound was just too weak to take the pressure caused when ripping a hole in time and space." Cloud couldn't help glaring at the incredulity of that statement. "Fine. Then try something stronger." Hojo pretended not to hear him but went over to another platform where he pushed several buttons.

The floor under the pod lowered. When it came back up several minutes later, there was another, larger monster on it, held down by chains and also wearing a collar similar to that of the hound. Hojo returned to the other platform and repeated the procedure of the previous experiment. When the light dimmed and the sound lessened for the second time, Cloud and Hojo turned toward the foot of the platform to see that this monster had also died. Cloud sighed and turned to the Shinra scientist. "I'll be back in about two weeks. Maybe by then you'll have out all of the kinks." Cloud headed toward the door, ignoring Hojo's protests of how his data is never wrong.

Back on the streets of the slums, Cloud went to visit Aerith at the church, taking out his frustration on the monsters he past along the way. When he arrived at the church, Cloud realized that it was very late and that Aerith was most likely asleep by now. So he decided to take a ride on his bike. Riding out on the open plains always helped him to think more clearly. However, tonight was different. Due to events from his time with Zack 3 years ago, Shinra Corp was after his life. They'd been inactive for awhile, perhaps because he was taking care of the monster problem in the slums, but he knew better. They just didn't view him as a top priority threat. As much as Cloud wanted revenge on the company, it wouldn't matter after he went and rescued Zack. Still, that hadn't happened yet, and Cloud was still occasionally pursued by Shinra assassins.

There were only three assassins and five hounds tonight; less than the other attempts at his life. However, it served as a welcome distraction on Cloud's part. It also distracted him from the shadow that loomed nearby, watching him intently.

*Hojo is crazy. That is my impression of him. Anyway, I plan on updating again soon, though you all must know how that may turn out. ^_^" Suggestions are welcome to help this story along. I am attempting angst, which is definitely no my forte. I greatly appreciate reviews/comments! Until next time. ^_^*


	3. Chapter 3: Possible Complications

*A/N So this was supposed to be up two days ago but I was having computer troubles. Again. Thank you to anyone and everyone who has been so patient with me. Arigato! (bows deeply) Ok, so I really haven't had much inspiration for this story but I don't wanna scrap it! So I will try to finish it as best I can. Hopefully within 3 to 5 more chapters. Also, I have an announcement! Please read through and it will be at the end. ^_^*

By the time Cloud arrived back to Midgar, the sun was coming up over the horizon. He entered the city without his bike and headed to the old church. Even though it was barely morning, Aerith would be up tending to the flowers. She hadn't stopped selling them, although she knew that Zack would not be around anymore. No, those thoughts shouldn't surface. Soon they would be nothing more than a fleeting nightmare. Indeed, Cloud didn't know how this future will be affected when he went back in time to retrieve Zack. This caused him to not enter the church just yet. He wandered about the streets of the slums, a thin fog swirling at his feet.

One question nagged above the others. Zack had had a relationship of some sort with Aerith. How would Cloud convince him that he had nothing Aerith but wanted Zack to himself? A sudden thought struck him. He needed to get to the underground lab and speak with Hojo.

"What are the chances I disrupt the future in a negative way when I go back in time?"

The question made the scientist break down in hysterical laughter. Cloud waited impatiently for his answer. Hojo turned to him an almost malicious gleam in his eyes. He spoke with a sneer, "It's practically impossible not to, boy! The only way you'd be less likely to is if you had no interaction with anyone from the past, but what you want to do will inevitably include just that! It would make for an interesting experiment if you attempt not to be seen."

Cloud cursed under his breath and glared at the metal wall of the underground lab. This did pose a problem. He hadn't been thinking things through. The thought of having Zach back had clouded his judgment and ability to plan ahead thoroughly. It didn't matter. Now that he'd caught his mistake, he could correct it. He still had time before Hojo perfected the project. With hardly an acknowledgment to the scientist, Cloud left the lab.

Aerith was humming softly to herself as she tended the flowers when Cloud entered the church. She looked up at him with a warm smile. Cloud couldn't help but return it. He could never hurt Aerith in any way. She was far too kind-hearted and sweet, with a determination that nearly matched his own. Cloud thought of her more as a sister than anything. Still, she was a big part of his life at the moment and he really didn't want to see any sort of harm coming to her.

"Good morning. I take it you were out again last night." She always was perceptive, able to pick up on even the smallest of details. Cloud said nothing, preferring to just nod in affirmation and went over to kneel beside the flowers and the girl. Without turning to her, he said, "They look nice. You have a way with them like no other." The girl turned to him with a soft smile, but there was something in her eyes that Cloud couldn't place. It nearly sent a chill up his spine, but he shook off the feeling and got up. He extended his hand to her and said, "How about I help you load them in the cart and then we can both take them out to the town."

It was about midday when they arrived back at the church. Aerith had a self-satisfied smile on her face. They'd sold about half of what was in the cart and had used some of the money to buy a late breakfast. Cloud finished his meal and stood up, stretching a bit before grabbing his sword. He turned to Aerith, who was also finishing eating, and gave a little salute. She giggled and returned it. Cloud headed toward the door but Aerith called out to him. He turned around to see that same strange emotion in her eyes. "Cloud, please be careful."

Outside, Cloud walked the streets in search of monsters to fight and help kill time. The few he encountered were far too weak to actually make a difference. His pent-up frustration just seemed to keep building. He wanted to go wring Hojo's neck and make him finish that damn machine right now, but he knew that rushing the mad scientist could only cause problems. The anticipation was seriously killing him. However, standing in the street in the middle of the slums wasn't helping, so he went out to where he'd parked his bike to go find a real challenge.

Out again on the open plains, Cloud felt almost free. He didn't really know where he wanted to go, but for just one second, he wanted to forget everything. Silently, he told Zack that no matter what, he'd never truly forget him. All he wanted to do was get away from the world and pretend everything was alright. Unfortunately, that was not going to happen. As if the world really was against him, Cloud felt a disturbing presence. A disturbing and very big presence. Cloud's bike skidded to a halt just in time to avoid colliding with a Behemoth. He stared up at the beast and his lips formed an almost feral grin. He got off the bike and removed his faithful Buster from its sheath before turning to face the enormous creature.

About this time, in his underground laboratory, Hojo gave a gleeful cackle. "I knew it! There was nothing wrong with my data; I was just missing a little. Of course it can't be wrong. My precious data is never wrong. Now, my test subjects are flawed. That boy had better not ruin my plans. But then, I'd just get another. And another. And another!" The large lab echoed with Hojo's laughter.

*So. Like I said before, I'm attempting angst with this story. I know I kinda suck at it. Anyway, yea, won't have another chapter of this out for a while because of this announcement! : I am writing a Christmas Special! If you read my story An 'F' In Love, then you know about it already! For those of you who don't, then read it. LoL But seriously, I am writing a series of stories for my Christmas Special!! I call it the 12 'cests Of Christmas! Yes my friends, 12 stories, 12 pairs of brothers, 24 boys. I want your Christmas fantasies to come true. ^_^ Such fantasies will include: shota, rape, twincest, bondage, nekos(among other animals), sex in public places and that's just to name a few. So look forward to that! Starting Monday, it'll be one story a day!*


End file.
